Divine Power
Description You gain the following bonuses: 1 extra hit point per caster level, +6 to Strength, and base attack bonus improves to that of a Fighter of the same level. Gameplay Notes After Version 1.06 Patch As of the 1.06 patch, Divine Power is functioning as per the spell description. That is, the spell script has been re-written so it actually increases a character's BAB to that of a Fighter of the same level. This increase is applied directly to BAB and thus not counted as a magical increase to AB, therefore it counts outside the +20 magical AB cap. Bonus attacks are now applied at their correct AB value as well. That is, the first extra attack (if any) given by the Divine Power spell is applied at -5 AB, second at -10 AB, etc. For example, a level 20 Cleric casting Divine Power under the v1.06 rules would get an attack schedule of 20 / 15 / 10 / 5 from their previous 15 / 10 / 5 attack schedule. Because the bonus has been changed from being a magical increase to affecting directly BAB, the spell can be stacked with AB-increasing buffs without contributing to the +20 Magical AB cap. Though the spell is now less powerful by itself, this means that it can be used for an even more powerful overall effect, particularly with scroll and other item use. For example, a 9 BAB character who could cast True Strike and Divine Power could get a massive +31 AB and 2 additional attacks at level 20. Before Version 1.06 Patch To outline the workings, this spell does these calculations: Attack Bonus = Total Character Levels - Base Attack Bonus Extra Attacks = ( Total Character Levels - 1 ) / 5 - ( ( Base Attack Bonus - 1) / 5) The extra attacks are made at the staggering full attack bonus, making this a brilliant buffing spell. For example: a Cleric at level 20 has +15 attack (Medium level progression). This means the calculation for extra attacks and attack bonus is: Attack Bonus = 20 - 15 = 5 Extra Attacks = ( 20 - 1) / 5 - ( ( 15 - 1) / 5) = ( 19 / 5 ) - ( 14 / 5) = ( 3 ) - ( 2 ) (NOTE: Integer rounding cuts off any decimal points) = 1 The character gains, therefore, a +5 attack bonus, meaning a minimum Base Attack Bonus of +20. The normal +15/+10/+5 becomes +20/+15/+10, and the additional attack makes it +20/+20/+15/+10 (rather then an additional attack at +5). The maximum effect (+5 attack bonus, +1 attack, as a pure Cleric) is achieved from level 17 onwards. The benefit is greater for characters with lower base attack bonuses. Clerics get this spell at level 7 (or level 5 if using the Strength Domain feat). This provides them with ample chances to multiclass to a lower base attack bonus class and take advantage of this spell. The spell may also be used with use magical device (which any class in NWN2 can take cross-class skill points in), allowing other non-high-BAB classes to increase their attack considerably (even potentially gaining more than one bonus attack at the full base attack bonus allocation - for example, for a Wizard). If a high level mage were able to cast this, it would provide a much bigger bonus (though its duration would be limited by the casting level of the scroll). For example, at level 20 it would grant a +20/+20/+20/+15 set of attacks (ie: 2 bonus attacks, +10 attack increase), whereas as normal it would be +10/+5! This could prove useful for ranged attacking instead of melee attacks or using the attack bonus for touch attacks, if the caster was so inclined. The attack bonuses from this spell is highest at level 20, meaning it scales well. The disparity between fighter and cleric high and medium base attack bonus levels is still present from level 1, starting out 1 behind, then 2, then 3...up to 5 difference at level 20, meaning it can be used to boost the attack bonus and attacks higher. An extra attack will be gained at most levels, however at some it will not. From the perpective of a level 5 caster onwards (For the Strength domain), and level 7 for normal casters, these are the bonuses and attack increases gained: : category: Spells with duration 1 round / level